


K is for Keraunphobia

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [17]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam has a fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Keraunphobia

When he was a child and a storm came in the night, Cameron’s mother would come to his room and hold him. Momma would cuddle him and sing his favorite songs until the thunder and lightning stopped, or he fell asleep. On those rare occasions when he was still awake at storm’s end, she would tuck him in and try to comfort him with stories of angels bowling in heaven. But the next time a storm came, he would cry for her again. Even the humorous image of halo wearing, toga clad angels frolicking at a bowling alley didn’t ease his fears.

When he got to middle school and he still huddled under the covers or in a corner quaking with fear at the first crack of thunder, his mom and dad took him to a psychiatrist to try to help him. With the doctor’s patient help, he slowly learned ways to cope with his fear, ways to carry on through the storm without running and hiding. But the fear never went away. He was always nervous in a storm.

The big test of his fairly well honed coping mechanisms came when he got to basic training after college and had to be out marching with his squad in a downpour. Savage and dangerous lightning flashed across the sky and thunder bounced off the mountains that surrounded the camp. He managed to hold it together. Thankfully, his squad was off duty the next day and he was able to settle his nerves that night by tossing back more than a few brewskis.

Once he became a pilot, being closer to the storms, flying through them, and especially being able to fly above them helped to settle his fear. Slowly over his time in flight school and his early years in the Air Force, he was able to cope with the stress brought on by storms without the need of alcohol to dull his nerves. No one suspected he had once been debilitated by a little light and noise.

He still didn’t like storms. Not at all. But he could deal with the fear.

Then he joined the SGC, and his life changed in many ways.

He became a Snakeskinner, flying 302s and helping protect Earth from real, honest to goodness aliens bent on the subjugation of the planet.

Plain old thunder and lightning took a back seat to the sound of alien weaponry and the flash of laser-light mere inches from his cockpit.

With the Snakeskinners, he heard noises louder than thunder, worse than thunder. The sound of his 302 going to hell under him was far, far worse than any storm he had ever huddled under his blankets listening to. As hard as he had once prayed for the thunder to pass, he prayed for his ship to hold together under him. He managed to get it down to the ice field of Antarctica, and he wrecked his 302 in the crash. The sounds of the battle raging over him followed him into unconsciousness.

By the time he led SG-1 through the Stargate to a world plagued with endless storms and lit by streaks of constant electricity across the sky, he had conquered things far worse than a little atmospheric pressure; he’d survived a ride through flashes worse than lightning.

Cam Mitchell was no longer afraid.

 

The End


End file.
